Amor de Perdición
by Jokerman-Fanfic
Summary: Verde está solo en su cuarto, cuando de repente conoce a alguien casi idéntico a él. One-Shot


**Qué mal! Pensé que podría terminar este one-shot antes de irme de viaje, pero bueno, lo terminé pero no lo subí, acabo de llegar :) :) son las 5:50 am y me preparo para subir este fic. Perdón por las molestias...**

Era invierno, todos los días llovía de forma torrencial, cada mañana las calles quedaban inundadas. Nunca había llovido así en Hyrule, era muy inusual.

En una pequeña casa, estaban 4 jóvenes de la misma edad: Rojo, Verde, Azul y Vio.

En la primera planta estaba el pequeño Rojo jugando como siempre.

"Wiiiii!" - gritaba divertido el pequeño - "Qué divertido es esto!"

"Cállate Rojo, no ves que estoy tratando de dormir!" - gruñía Azul cubriéndose los oídos con una almohada - "Es que nunca cierras la boca?"

"Ya Azul, relájate, Rojo es así" - dijo muy calmado Vio - "Él se emociona cuando juega, déjalo"

"Pero esto no es cosa de hoy, es de todos los días!" - decía Azul enojado

"Entonces , ve a tu habitación a dormir" - le recomendó Vio

"Tienes razón, me voy de aquí!" - decía Azul mientras se iba a su cuarto

"Ay Rojo rojo" - suspiraba Vio - "No te soporta verdad?"

"Pues no Vio" - decía mirando hacia abajo - "No me tiene paciencia"

"Tranquilo" - le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro - "Estoy seguro de que le agradas bastante"

En el segundo piso, estaba solo Verde. Tenía la mirada pegada en la ventana que estaba llena de gotas de lluvia.

"Ahhh" - suspiró Verde - "¿Es que no va a parar de llover? - se preguntaba

De pronto un trueno resonó fuertemente y se produjo un apagón.

"Qué paso?" - preguntó Rojo confundido - "Se fue la luz?"

"Si, así parece, ven busquemos una vela o una linterna"

"Ajam" - asintió el pequeño

Verde aún aturdido por el estruendo, miró hacia la ventana y vio un rostro parecido al suyo, pero... diferente.

"Ah!" - gritó asustado - [Acabo de verme a mi mismo?] - pensó

"No, no acabas" - le respondió una voz

"Ahhh!" - gritó

"Shhh" - le tapó la boca con su mano - "Permanece en silencio"

"¿Quién eres tú?" - preguntó Verde aún aterrorizado

"Soy Shadow Link" - le dijo - "Y tú pues, debes de ser Link"

"Yo... sí, pero no solo yo." - trató de explicar - "Somos 4, y bueno, yo soy, Verde"

"Verde?" - preguntó confundido - "Te llamas como vistes?"

"Si, algo así"

"Interesante"

"Si..."

"Oye!, creo que me gustará vivir aquí en tu cuarto"

"Qué?"

"Si, viviré aquí, me gusta, es muy confortante"

"Pero, no te he dicho na...!" - fue interrumpido por una bofetada - "Por qué has hecho eso?"

"No me gustas cuando te pones histérico"

"Ah?"

"Te lo diré de una vez, te he estado observando desde hace un buen tiempo"

"Qué?" - preguntó confundido Verde - "Observando?"

"Si, y debo decir que, no he perdido tiempo"

"Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Creo que me gustas, no estoy seguro"

Verde se quedó boquiabierto y aún sin entender lo que pasaba

"Sabes, esta ha sido una gran visita" - le dijo acercándose - "Pero me debo ir, ha sido un placer"

Shadow se acercó a Verde y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, causando que el último se ruborizara

"Jeje, te ves muy tierno así, Hasta luego!" - desapareció

Otro Trueno resonó de forma estruendosa y la luz volvió. Verde aún seguía confundido, no entendía quien era ese muchacho tan igual a él que "supuestamente" lo observaba.

Verde paso sus dedos por sus labios recordando el pequeño y rápido beso del muchacho. En ese momento Rojo y Vio entraron

"Verde, estás bien?" - preguntó Rojo - "Se fue la luz hace un rato"

"Si Rojo, estoy bien"

"Vamos Verde" - le dijo Vio - "Ya casi es hora de la cena"

"Si..."

* * *

~Después en la cena...~

"Mmmm! está delicioso!" - dijo Rojo en tono infantil

"Si, está riquísimo" - le respondió Azul - "Tú que dices Verde?"

"Ahhh?" - dijo Verde saliendo de sus pensamientos - "Si si, muy rico"

"Te sientes bien?" - preguntó Rojo

"Si si, estoy bien" - "solo necesito descansar"

Verde se fue a dormir y comenzó a soñar con Shadow, sin saber lo que podría pasar después... él sería su perdición.

**-FIN-**

**Bueno bueno, ahora tengo que editar todo esto que pongo en negrita. Espero que les haya gustado y lamento mucho no haber publicado hace 3 días como dije (creo que a algunos se lo dije) lastimosamente no tuve tiempo de publicar ese día. Mil disculpas. Tampoco pude subir el cap de Cuatro de Uno Solo, lo subiré en un momento. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
